Running Backwards
by Trunksblue
Summary: The Mutant Registration Act has been passed... and didn't work to well. Chapter 19 up!
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Family

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

A/N: And here is the sequel of Breaking Through! Yea! ^_^

~*~*~

Logan gaped at Jean with wide eyes, "What?" He croaked out deja vu washing over him. 

The same feeling had over come him several months before when Jean walked out of her office smiled brightly and said, "Kimla's pregnant!" 

She was smiling because she knew exactly what kind of reaction she was going to get, and she was about to get it again.

 "I said, 'congratulations! She had twins!'" 

Logan shook his head, "There was only supposed to be one," He mumbled to himself, "Oh dear God…" 

~*~*~

(Five Years Later)

"DADDY!! EDDIE'S POKING MEEEE!!!" 

 "AM NOT!"

 "ARE TOO!"

 "AM NOT!"

 "OW!! DADDY!!!"

 "ENOUGH!" Logan roared walking into the living room where the twins sat glaring at each other, "BOTH OF YOU!" They both startled breaking their murderous stares off of each other.

 Rose broke into tears and Eddie jumped to his feet now glaring at his father, "But I didn't do anything!" He shouted his bottom lip quivering. 

 "Yes he did!" Rose cried now clutching to Logan's right leg, her dark brown bangs falling into her bright green eyes.

Eddie shook his head tears now rolling down his cheeks, "No I didn't!" He sobbed fisting his hands at his sides.

Logan looked down at the two trying to decide what to do, "Alright stop yer cryin'." He growled rubbing his temples.

 "What's going on in here?" 

 "Ah great, now yer mom's home." 

 "Mommy!" Both twins immediately stopped their crying and ran to Kimla.

Logan blinked and looked over his shoulder at Kimla who was now holding Rose in her left arm while she ruffled Eddie's obsidian black hair with her right hand. 

 "Eddie poked me." Rose told her almost immediately.

 "Did not!" Eddie stomped his foot and glared up at his sister his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

Kimla sat Rose down on the ground and sighed, "What have I told you two? Either be nice to each other or you both will be spending time in your rooms." 

 "Okay." They both sighed in defeat then ran off into the other room.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know how ya do it." 

 "Tough day?" Kimla smiled kissing him on the cheek. 

 "Eww!! Mommy kissed daddy!" Eddie stuck his tongue out and Rose clasped her hands over her mouth trying to stop her giggling. 

Logan rolled his eyes over to Kimla and smirked then took off after the twins who squealed and tried to run away but were easily caught and tickled. 

 Eddie jumped onto his father's back, "Let 'er go!" He shouted pulling on Logan's shoulders. 

Kimla chuckled walking by the three into the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready in an hour!" She shouted over her shoulder then winced as Eddie fell of Logan's shoulders with a THUMP. 

 "Ow," Eddie frowned then stomped his foot realizing his father hadn't noticed his fall, "Daddy!" He wined grabbing onto Logan's arm, "I hurt my knee!" 

Logan released Rose and turned to Eddie snaking his arm around his back and pulled him into a bear hug, "We need to get you to a hospital right away!" 

 Eddie giggled and squirmed against his father's hold, "le' me go! Rose, help me!" 

Rose suddenly attached herself to Logan's leg, "Let him go!" She grinned.

 "Yes, why don't you let him go and help me with dinner?" Kimla raised an eyebrow a smile lingering on her lips.

 "Alright," Logan sat Eddie down and watched him run off with Rose into the other room then went over to Kimla by the sink, "Little hellions." He mumbled in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kimla grinned, "Wonder who the got it from?"

~*~*~

A/N: I have a comic with the weirdest picture of Logan… grinning… O _o Lol. Please Review!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Change In Plot

Disclaimer: X-men is not mine!!

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! ^__^

A/N#2: Okay… I've changed this from a humor story to a drama… story. Why you ask? I read the last chapter to a friend and she said, 'well that seems like the perfect family.' And that took me outta the mood to write a humorous fic. I have also changed the rating from PG to PG-13 (Might go up again) due to language, for now. 

~*~*~

Rose and Eddie sat in front of the T.V flipping through the channels looking for some type of cartoons to watch, _any _kind, they were becoming desperate. 

 _'Melissa made me smash the grubs into the ground and lick, lick, lick!'_

Flip 

_ 'I love you, you love me-'_

_Flip_

Logan walks by the living room his ears picking up a fragment of news.

_'-Mutant Registration Act has been issued to take effect-'_

_ Flip_

"Wait a minute you two! Go back a couple of stations." 

Eddie sighs flipping back to the news station where several men and a woman in business clothing are talking about something they keep referring to as the 'MRA'. 

Rose tilts her head back, "Daddy, what's the MRA?" 

 _'What do you think this will accomplish in the long run?' _

_ 'A safer place for all of us to live.'_

_ ''All of us' as in, humans?'_

 "Daddy?"

_ 'Yes.'_

Logan glared at the T.V then stormed out of the living room into the kitchen. Eddie and Rose looked at each other, both knowing not to follow their father when _that _look crosses his face.

 "Shit!" Logan growled scrubbing a hand over his face as he paced around the kitchen. 

Kimla eyed him worriedly as she walked into the kitchen, "What's wrong?" 

 "They've finally done it!" He growled slamming his fist down on the counter causing Kimla to startle, "They passed the Mutant Registration Act. This is gonna turn into another fucking war!" 

 "Don't you think you're over reacting just a little?" 

Logan shook his head and leaned against the counter, "No," He whispered his eyes narrowing as he looked out the window, "I've seen this all happen before." 

~*~*~

 Testing for the mutant gene started almost immediately. Along with it came protests of all sorts, then riots, and soon enough camps started appearing, all with in a five month time period. 

 _'Xavier's School For The Gifted has been revealed as a school for mutants and was shut down late last night.'_

 "Damn it!" Logan growled throwing the remote at the T.V shattering the glass and remote. 

He swore again as the T.V sparked and began to smoke. Growling he turned around finding his son standing in the hall staring at him with wide eyes. 

 'Oh no.' He groaned inwardly as he stared back at his son who's eyes had averted over to the broken television set then back to him.

 "Dad." Eddie frowned walking up to him and then hugged him around the waist.

Logan blinked, his anger dissipating as he knelt down and hugged Eddie back 

~*~*~

Food For Thought: 'If we cloned a donkey to look like Hugh Jackman we can call it Hugh Jackass!' –Tora.

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men in any way or any form. But I do have five Wolvie action figures! ^___^

A/N: Thank you Xerios and Xiowolfe for your reviews. ::Hands out Reese's peanut butter cups.::

~*~*~

Something wasn't right.

 Logan sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes. A faint trace of gunpowder was in the air along with fresh car exhaust. He turned for the kitchen when sudden his ears picked up a shrill cry followed by another from out front.

 "Daddy!" 

It was Rose and Eddie.

 Logan turned on his heel and ran for the door throwing it open to the scene of several police officers shoving Eddie and Rose into the back of a van. Another pair of officers were carrying Kimla towards another unmarked vehicle, she was unconscious and her face bruised. Burning flesh assaulted his nostrils from the dead body lying a foot from the house; she hadn't gone without a fight. 

 Just as he leapt forward a deafening boom threw him to the ground just inside the door. His skin began to burn and peel from the heat of the explosion. 

Crying out in pain he fell unconscious.

~*~*~

The first thing Logan noticed as he came too was the feeling of cold cement against his bare back, and heaviness on his hands, wrists and ankles. Opening his eyes he found himself wearing only a pair of sweat-pants in a dimly lit cell without a window or door. He had on a pair of strange metal fingerless gloves, which he assumed kept him from using his claws, a collar, and cuffs on both his ankles and wrists. 

 "They thought this through." He grumbled climbing to his feet.

 "Dat dey did." A thick Cajun accented voice sighed. 

Logan startled and turned on heel finding Gambit sitting on the only cot in the room, "Got ya too, huh Gumbo?"

 "Oui, dey got Gambit too," Gambit frowned, "De bastard even to'k Remy's cards too." 

Logan grunted, "What'd they do with the others?" 

 "Remy t'inks dey to'k de cheres ta one side and de men ta de other." 

 "What about the kids?" 

Remy shrugged, "Remy don' know."

 Logan sighed and an uneasy silence washed over the room soon to be broken by a whirring sound of the door that suddenly appeared and slid into the wall. A man wearing army clothing walked in with two soldiers carrying guns. The soldiers turned their guns on Logan as the man walked up to him.

 "So you must be the mighty Wolverine." The man grinned his beady black eyes shinning behind thick glasses. 

 "What's it to ya, bub?" Logan growled glaring up at the man, who stood at least a foot taller than him.

 "Your children have been calling for you." 

Logan moved to grab the man by the collar but was cut off by a loud crack of a gun going off. He cried out in pain and stumbled backwards clutching his arm as blood seeped through his fingers. 

 "Too bad you don't have your healing factor anymore," The man smirked folding his arms over his chest, "Or that would have healed up by now, right?" 

Logan growled baring his teeth, "If you do anythin' ta them I'll-"

 "You'll what?" The man cut him off with raised eyebrows, "You're in no position to be making threats, Wolverine. You should straighten up if you want to see your kids again, alive that is." 

 Gambit watched silently as the man and his two guards exited the room, the door closing behind them with a click, and then walked over to Logan's side. 

 "Go away Swamp Rat." Logan growled his eyes squeezed shut. 

  "Non mon amie," Gambit frowned and ripped a section of his shirt off then handed it to Logan, "Dis should help stop de blood." 

Logan glared at him then took the cloth and wrapped his arm with it. 

 "Remy know how yo' feel, his family taken too." 

Logan snorted wiping his hands off on his pants, "What happen' ta yer family, Gumbo?" 

Gambit frowned looking away,  "Dey dead, Wolvie, dey dead."  

~*~*~

A/N: Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Fatal Errors

Disclaimer: Own X-men, I do not.

A/N: This would've been up last night but somethin' was up with my computer and I couldn't log in. XP 

~*~*~

Eddie sat in the corner of a small, dark, and freezing cold room silently crying into his arms. Just seconds earlier he had been sitting in the very same room with his sister, both clearly upset about the days earlier events.

 _"You think daddy's dead?"  _Rose had asked with swollen red eyes from crying. 

Eddie had shaken his head bravely, _"He's tough Rosie. He'll be here any minute and get us out." _He hadn't even shed a tear until after the soldiers had come back into the room and pulled Rose away. 

The whirring sound of the door opening quickened his heart; he climbed to his feet doing his best to stop the trembling in his lower lip. A man, the same one who had taken Rose, walked in and smirked at him. Eddie scowled at the man clenching his fists.  

 "Ah Eddie," The man grinned, "do we have a surprise for you…" 

~*~*~

 Logan frowned glancing around the hallway of unmarked doors he and several guards are walking down. There were four guards total, one on either sides of him, front and back. The doors, he notices, are getting further and further apart until they are walking down an empty stark white hallway. He could see at the end of the hallway a window; he glanced at the guard to his left then back to the window they were now standing in front of. 

 "I want you to witness this Wolverine," The guards' move away and the man with the beady black eyes stepped up next to him, "see what you think." 

 "Who are you?" 

 "You mean my name? They call me Stryker," The man grinned, "Ah, it's starting." 

Logan turned back to the window his eyes widening as his son is dragged out into the small room below them and strapped to a metal table. 

Logan growled turning back to Stryker, "You bastard! You lay a hand on him-" The sound of the safety on a gun clicked in his ear.

 "I suggest you be quiet and watch Mr. Logan, or you wont see the finished product." Stryker frowned his eyes locked on the room below. 

Logan scowled watching helplessly as his son screamed for help; his arms outstretched and tied down to the table along with his legs and neck. A strange looking machine is wheeled out.

 "No." Logan whispered shaking his head in disbelief. 

 "I'm afraid so," Stryker grinned, "you see Wolverine, your son was born with the same mutation as yourself. The ability to heal faster than others and, bone claws," Logan's eyes widen, "You didn't know they were bone, now did you?" 

 Eddie's screams turned from panic and fear to pain as the scientists slice open his skin and shove tubes of all sorts in. Logan's site suddenly turned red. In one fluid motion he had lunged at Stryker knocking him to the ground and began pounding the crap out of his face.

~*~*~

Gambit glanced up as the door whirred open and an unconscious Logan was brought in and thrown onto the floor. The two guards that had brought him in each took a turn in giving the body a kick before they walked out closing the door behind themselves. Gambit climbed to his feet and approached Logan's still form. 

 He took another step forward and went to kneel down when he noticed something warm and sticky touch his bare foot. He stepped back glancing down at the blood staining his foot then back at Logan and grimaced. Blood had begun to pool around Logan's head and body. 

 Quickly, he knelt down and rolled Logan over onto his back. He swallowed forcibly.

Logan had been shot at least six times, twice in the head and at least four times in his mid-section. 

Gambit swallowed again, "Dis don' look so good, mon amie," He frowned shaking his head.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! 

 I am doing my best with Gambit's accent, if you spot anything wrong or something I'm missing please feel free to tell me. ^_^

~*~*~

White-hot searing pain swam through his veins, up and down his arms and into the base of his skull. His forehead burned in an irritating itch, the pain in his arms the only thing keeping him from scratching at it. Something cold and damp pressed against his forehead soothing the itch and some of the pain. He hissed in pain through clenched teeth as the coldness moved to his shoulder bringing upon more pain. 

 "You awake, mon amie?"  

His mind blurrily recognized the thick Cajun voice, but no name would surface in his foggy mind so he kept quiet. 

  "Dis may hurt a lit'le." The voice murmured.

There was a bit of pressure on his shoulder then sudden pain as something was jammed into the wound. Logan cried out in pain, the scream trailing off into a throaty growl through clenched teeth.

 "Sorry," The voice muttered sheepishly, "Only two more…"

Logan screamed a few colorful words as the last two bullets were removed and the wounds were then wrapped with scraps of his own shirt.

 "Damn it." He hissed trying to ease open his eyes.

The bright lights on the ceiling assaulted his eyes and he slammed them shut again muttering another colorful word as his headache amplified. 

 "What happened?" 

A name finally clicked with the voice, he sighed scowling deeply, "The bastards applied adimantium to my son's skeleton." He growled opening his eyes, this time much slower.

Gambit was sitting on his knees next to him, his hands and pants covered in blood. 

 "Den what?" 

  "I attacked Stryker." 

Gambit's lips twitched upwards, "Did ya actually get a hit in before dey shot ya?" 

 "He wasn' movin' by the time they pulled me off a 'im." Logan smirked.

 "De bastard deserved it." Gambit nodded with a smirk of his own.

~*~*~

Rose opened her eyes. She had been unconscious for at least an hour and was beginning to dread having opened her eyes. She was lying face down on a metal table, her head turned to the left so that all she could see was a metal wall. Slowly she pulled herself up onto her hands and into a sitting position. Glancing around the room, she climbed off the table and walked towards a wall then turned back around and screamed. 

 Her body was still lying on the table. 

~*~*~

 Stryker, complete with two black swollen eyes, a fat lip, and glasses duct taped around the middle, glared at the computer screen and nodded. 

 "As I suspected," He narrowed his eyes, "she's a mutant." 

A scientist appeared at his side and busied himself with recording information from the blinking computer screen.

 "This is quite amazing," He shook his head glancing up at the television monitor mounted on the wall above the computer, "She appears to be able to extract her conscious from her body, and become whole again in the astral plane." 

 "Will she be able to escape?" Stryker frowned the best he could with a busted lip.

The scientist shook his head, "She could… but she wouldn't survive without her body." 

Stryker nodded approvingly, "Good. Now how are my other subjects?" He turned revealing a series of monitors monitoring several other mutants.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Hole In The Wall

Disclaimer: One day I will own X-men! But that day is not today…

~*~*~

Don't wait for a knight in shinin armor  
your saviors reflected in the mirror  
these flowers have grown from bloodstains on the ground

 -Voices of Violence, Billy Talent 

~*~*~

Her body rocked back and forth, her eyes were dull having lost their spark she had once fought so hard to gain. Her hands clutched at each other as her arms held her legs in place against her chest.  The pins and needles of lost circulation tingled in the soles of her feet bursting up her legs every time her feet met the cold concrete floor. 

 The door whirred open and the lights suddenly switched on to high causing her temporary blindness. Hissing in pain she chomped down on her lip to keep from screaming, the metallic taste of blood soon filled her mouth and she swallowed thickly.  

 "Get up!" A deep voice barked.

 She ignored it. 

There was a loud crack of skin-to-skin contact and she fell over onto her side, her hand immediately pressing itself against her throbbing cheek.

 "I said 'get up'!" The voice barked out again.

This time she obeyed, slowly climbing to her feet she hung her head glaring at the floor. 

 "That's better," The voice whispered in her ear, "Now," She closed her eyes as lips and warm breath brushed against her ear, "Time to finish the job Josh never did." 

~*~*~

Logan woke up lying on the cot covered in blood soaked bandages and a thin sheet. The sour smell of infection assaulted his nose along with the smell of sweat. He briefly wondered how Gambit managed to get him on the cot and when he had passed out. Glancing around the room, he spotted the puddle of blood he had left behind now dry and crusted to the floor. He frowned, Gambit was nowhere in the room. 

After what seemed like an hour the door whirred open revealing, what he assumed, a female scientist. The door whirred closed behind her and she tugged on her white lab coat as she approached Logan. 

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of blood and infecting skin and pulled on a pair of plastic gloves. 

 "They sure shot you enough times," She sighed pulling the homemade bandages off of Logan's shoulder, "This whole thing is crazy." 

 Logan raised an eyebrow but kept quiet.

She felt his forehead and frowned then reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring of keys, "I'm not supposed to do this, but Stryker can go screw himself for all I care." She then proceeded to unlock each of Logan's power restraints, all except the gloves on his hands. 

 Logan closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of his skin knitting itself back together and the fever break. He sighed opening his eyes again and sat up.

 "Amazing." The woman exclaimed with a smile.

Logan frowned, "Alright Mystique, how'd ya escape?" 

 The woman grinned turning her back to Logan and walked back to the door that had opened again, "I was never caught in the first place Wolverine," She glanced over her shoulder, "Wait five minutes and the door will open again, you'll only get a minute to get out." 

 "Wait! What happened to Gambit?"

Mystique's grin faded from her face, "They moved him to the Experimentation Wing." She said then disappeared out the door.

Logan frowned bowing his head as the door whirred closed; he then set to work trying to remove the gloves from his hands. 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

Disclaimer: ::Sighs:: Still don't own it.

A/N: ::Whistles:: Yea that chapter got six reviews! Thank you everyone!! And those of you wondering 'bout Remy, he's in the next chapter which I'll post up either later on today or tomorrow morning.  

This chapter is rated 'R' for blood and gore. ^__^ 

~*~*~

Contraption   
Made of bones  
Nuts and bolts  
Creates them  
New monster  
Brought your family tree down  
Tick tocking  
Times up now  
Split second  
Though it fell  
Lonely hearts  
Never had nobody

-River Below, Billy Talent.

~*~*~

Bare feet slapped against metal tiles then came to a skidding stop at the split between hallways. Logan sniffed the air and turned right then raced down the hallway. He was surprised that he hadn't come across any guards as of yet. His luck changed when two guards walked out of a room and stopped in front of him. They blinked and went to grab for their guns, but Logan was faster and in two swift movements sliced each of their hands clean off. 

 There was a small silence save for the dripping sound of blood hitting the floor, then one of the guards let out a terrified scream as the other one fainted. Logan punched the screaming guard knocking him unconscious then continued running. 

He came to another fork in the hallway, without stopping he sniffed the air and turned left. Skidding to a stop, he approached an unmarked door that reeked of blood and fresh adimantium. 

 His mind went numb, Eddie was in there. 

Popping out his claws, he sliced through the metal door breaking it in half. He stepped over the two metal pieces lying on the floor and up to the still form laying naked on a metal table. His heart thumped in his chest as he looked down at Eddie's tear stained face. 

 "Eddie?" He whispered his voice hoarse.

Eddie's eyes snapped open and he began to sob, "D-daddy! I-it hurts a-all o-over!" 

 "I know, I know." Logan frowned popping out his claws and cut open all the restraints holding Eddie down. 

He then picked up the sobbing boy and held him in his arms searching the room with his eyes for something to cover him up with. His eyes landed on a blanket crumpled up on the ground and he grabbed it with his free hand and covered Eddie with it. 

 Eddie's sobbing quieted a little, save for his occasional hiccupping, "They took Rose, s-she's in the r-room down the hall." 

Logan nodded sticking his head out the door and checked the hallway for any guards before he proceeded in entering the hallway.

 "That room." Eddie pointed to a door then wiped the tears from his eyes. 

Logan glanced down at him, "How do you know that?" He asked walking over to the door then set him down. 

 Eddie looked up at him, "She came through the walls and told me." He wiped his eyes again and pulled the blanket closed around him self.

 Logan furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the door then sliced it open. A gunshot echoed throughout the hall causing both him and Eddie to cringe. Without hesitation, Logan shoved Eddie into the room and unsheathed his claws just as several guards raced around the corner and opened fire on him. A feral growl escaped passed his lips as he lunged at the soldiers getting hit at least three times before he reached them. The guards all turned their guns on him as he attacked the middleman knocking him to the ground. Several bullets penetrated the man's skull before he even hit. 

 Logan turned his attention to the next guy, his claws sinking into the man's throat. A gurgled gasp escaped passed the man's lips as Logan jerked his claws out and let him fall to the ground. 

 The last soldier gaped at Logan then dropped his gun and took off running down the hall. 

Logan shook his head then ran to the room he had pushed Eddie into and went inside. There he found Eddie sitting next to Rose, both cowering in fear form the latest bouts of gunfire. 

 Rose was the first to look up, her eyes brightened and she jumped to her feet, "Daddy!" She cried running over to Logan and jumped into his arms ignoring the fact he was covered in blood. 

 Logan gently sat Rose back down on the ground and checked the hallway again for any new guards then glanced back at Eddie and Rose. 

 "Come on." He grunted leading them out the door and in the opposite direction of the dead soldiers. 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Remy's Fate

Disclaimer: I dun own X-men…

A/N: ^__^ 'ello everyone! Thank you fer de reviews!! 

Oh, and also sorry for the shortness in the chapters. The next one I promise will be a long one. (Since I have already typed this one and the next one up. ^___^) 

~*~*~

The metal door whirred open and a grunt of annoyance echoed throughout the darkness. Logan scowled sliding his hand along the wall until it touched a light switch. Clicking it on he stumbled backwards in shock.

 "Who dere!?" The Cajun shouted strapped down to a table much like Eddie had been. 

Logan shook his head trying to pry his eyes away from the jar sitting on the stand next to Gambit's body, a jar that contained a pair of red and black eyes. 

 "Calm down Gumbo, it's me." 

 "Wolverine?" Remy sighed, "Get me outta here!" 

Logan unsheathed his claws and cut Gambit free of the restraints and power restraints. Remy sat up running a hand over his closed eyelids.

 "Dey… dey took Remy's eyes Wolvie…" He frowned pulling his hand away from his eyes revealing that the lids had been sewed shut, "Dey took Remy's eyes." His voice trembled and he bowed his head once again.

 Logan rested a hand on Gambit's shoulder and sighed, "Come on Gambit." He whispered pulling him up by the arm and lead him out the door where Rose and Eddie stood waiting. 

 "I know how to get out Daddy," Rose smiled hopefully, "It's not that far either!"  

Logan nodded pulling Gambit's arm around his shoulder and followed Rose as she took off running down the hall. 

The three jogged along side of Rose, Logan checking each corner for soldiers until they reached a large door. Logan threw his shoulder against it shoving the door open and the four ran outside just as alarms started going off. 

 'I need ta get Kimla…' Logan thought his eyes scanning the surrounding area.

A thick forest grew at the edge of the compound not even three yards away. 

 "Eddie, Rose!" He called out skidding to a stop in the damp grass, "You two help Gambit here into the woods, don't stop until you can't hear the sirens anymore." 

 "But Dad!" Eddie started to protest as Logan unwrapped Remy's arm from his shoulders.

 "Just do it!" He barked startling the boy.

Rose grabbed a hold of Remy's hand, "Come on Mr. Gambit." She smiled sadly then started to run across the yard pulling Remy with her.

 Eddie slowly turned away from Logan glancing one last time over his shoulder before he raced to catch up and help Rose with the task of guiding Remy. 

 Logan snorted then ran back into the building. 

~*~*~

Stryker glared at the T.V monitor and watched as a blue shape-shifting mutant released all the mutants and took down all his guards. 

 "Damn it!" He shouted slamming a fist down on the tabletop.

The door whirred open behind him, growling he turned around about to bitch-out whoever had entered. 

 "Get-" He managed to get out before his vocal cords were crushed in an iron tight grip. 

 "You don't deserve to live," Logan growled slamming him against the wall, then unsheathed his claws jamming them into his stomach, "How's it feel!?" He snarled out pushing harder feeling his claws connect with the metal wall behind Stryker.

 Stryker made a small strained whimpering sound as blood ran down the side of his mouth. Logan growled retracting his claws and let Stryker's body fall to the ground. He glanced one last time at the dying man then turned and shut off the lights before he left the room.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Into The River Below

Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story and the three characters, Kimla, Rose, and Eddie. Everything else is not owned by meeee!

A/N: I upped the rating to 'R', just thought it was no longer a 'PG-13' story. 

~*~*~

Well I tripped, I fell down naked  
I scratched my knees, they bled  
Sew up my eyes, need no more  
In our game there is no score

 -Try Honesty, Billy Talent

~*~*~

Dead mutilated bodies of what once had been Stryker's guards were scattered through out the hallways. Logan stepped over the arm of a fallen guard; his eyes darted around the hall for the blue shape shifter as a group of mutants ran by. His eyes fell on a small girl that appeared to be around the age of nine or ten running behind the group. Her eyes met his for a brief second flashing a bright yellow before she looked away and caught up with the group. 

 Logan shook his head, 'so she really wasn't working for Stryker.' He thought pressing his lips together in a grim line. 

Rounding the corner he came to a door, throwing it open he raced up a flight of stairs as more escaping mutants raced down the stairs. He pressed himself against the wall then continued on up when the last mutant filed passed him. At the top of the stairs the hallway split off into three sections. Sniffing the air, Logan growled not able to pick up Kimla's scent. He studied the hallways finding that all the doors to his left were open as were the doors in front of him, but the doors to the right were all closed. 

 He turned to the right, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The other two hallways reeked of Mystique's scent but this one, this one didn't, why hadn't she gone down this hallway? Slowly he walked down the hallway noticing the little windows in the center of each door. 

 Glancing into each of the windows he was astonished to see so may different mutants in straightjackets, chained to the walls, or just sitting in the little cells staring at the wall with an unreadable expression. He silently prayed that he wouldn't find Kimla down this hall but as he neared the end of the hallway her scent began to get stronger. He paused at the third to last door and glanced in finding what appeared to be a male mutant with his arm chained to the wall. Logan grimaced, the mutant was trying to free his arm by chewing it off and he was almost through.

 Logan averted his eyes away from the mutant and continued on down to the last door. He looked inside the window; Kimla's scent was coming from within the room.

~*~*~

**_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I tried, please forgive me I tried. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…_**

Logan gaped at the walls; she had somehow gotten a hold of a black permanent marker and had written all over them. His eyes walked across the room finally falling onto Kimla curled up in the corner. Her wrists were slashed open pouring blood down her bare arms and onto the floor. She was barely breathing, her skin had grown pale almost white in color and her cheeks had a soft pink tint to them. 

 Logan swallowed kneeling down next to her, the knees of his pants soaking through with the sticky crimson substance. Carefully he scooped her up in his arms, her head lolling to the side coming to rest on his shoulder. 

  Slowly he walked from the room and down the hall. The mutant from earlier, he noticed numbly, had managed to get free and was pounding on the door splattering blood all over himself. 

 Logan glanced down at Kimla; her arm hung limply by his side blood ran down her hand and dripped off her fingers. Carefully he pulled her arm back up placing it across her chest then hugged her closer to him as he broke out into a run. He made it to the stairs, managing to get down them and threw the door without falling or dropping Kimla. 

He raced down the hallway sliding into the turns, his bare feet slipping on the drying blood from the guards. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion until he reached the exit and shoved his way through the door. 

 It had started to rain while he was back inside and now the ground was muddy and slippery. As he ran his foot jammed into a rock that had been jutting from the ground. Crying out in pain he fell forward, Kimla falling from his arms into the damp grass with a thump. 

~*~*~

"Mr. Gambit?" Rose whispered averting her eyes away from her pacing brother to the man sitting next to her. 

They had stopped running over an hour ago, when the sirens they had heard could no longer reach their ears. 

 "Oui?" Remy sighed, his head bowed so that his face was hidden in his long brownish red hair. 

 "Do you think… do you think daddy found mommy?" Her voice was small and cracked slightly as though she was holding back tears. 

 "Oui petite, Remy thinks de Wolverine found her."   

Rose nodded, then another thought hit her, "You don't think that they're dead, do you?"

 "Stop it Rose!" Eddie snapped stopping in his tracks.

 "But Eddie," Rose looked up at her brother, "what if Daddy _is _dead?" 

Eddie scowled, "He's not dead!" He shouted pulling the blanket tighter around his bare frame, "And quit calling him that." He turned away and sat down so that his back was to them.

 Rose bowed her head as silent tears ran down her cheeks, "You've changed Eddie." She whispered.

Eddie ignored her.

 Gambit lifted his head forgetting for a minute that he could no longer see and sighed, "How old are you two?" He asked turning his head in the direction he believed Rose to be in.

 "Six." She sniffed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

 Gambit raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

~*~*~

A/N: How's that for a longer chapter??? ::Laughs nervously:: Oh yeah, and the scene with Kimla writing on the walls, my friend let me use that. It's hers, well… kind of. The basic idea's hers because she dreamt it… 

 Please Review! 


	10. Chapter 10: Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men and I also do not own, nor have written/studied the French language. Thank God. Lol.

A/N: ::Hands Kimmy-Kat Remy's eyes in a glass jar.:: I don't know why you wanted these so bad… O_o ::Snickers::  

 Thank you everyone for your reviews for they are what motivate me to keep writing this story. ^_^

~*~*~

Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'Cause it hurts like hell

 -David Bowie, Underground

~*~*~

He crawled forward; his hand out reached falling on her forehead as he reached her and brushed aside her bangs. The heavy rain had matted down his hair and was now running down his forehead into his eyes. He swallowed thickly scooping Kimla back up into his arms.

 "Don't worry darlin'," He whispered climbing to his feet, "You'll be okay. I'll get you to a hospi-" His words died in his throat as realization dawned on him. 

 Slowly he turned around and stared at the large building he had just ran out of, it was the only mutant camp that had been liberated as of yet. 

 "Oh God," He breathed taking a step back as he shook his head slowly, "Please… please let this all be over." 

~*~*~

Eddie shivered pulling the blanket over his head as the rain pour down on them. He could hear Rose and that guy their father forced them to take with them talking again.

 "Remy t'inks dat dis sucks." Gambit sighed wishing that he had a coat or even maybe a shirt on. 

 "I just want to go home…" Rose whispered, running a hand through her damp hair. 

Eddie frowned and closed his eyes. That's when he heard it, the cracking sound of a stick breaking not too far off.  His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet startling both Rose and Gambit by his sudden action. 

 "Dad!" He called out, his eyes darting around the area. 

Another stick broke, this time closer. 

Rose stood up, "Look… there he is Eddie!" She grinned spotting their father approaching them with something in his arms. 

Her smiled faded when she realized that he was carrying their mother and by the looks of it, she wasn't awake. 

 "Dad?" Eddie whispered stepping aside as Logan brushed passed him and up to Gambit.

 "Did you talk to Mystique after I went back inside?" He growled trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

Gambit shook his head, "Non… What's wrong Logan?" 

Rose looked at Eddie who looked back at her and frowned. 

 "I need to get Kimla to a hospital," Logan sighed shaking his head sadly, "But-"

 "Dey will send us back!" Gambit snapped cutting Logan off, "Just kill Remy now Wolvie, Remy rather die den go to 'nother mutant camp!" 

 "Remy!" Logan barked glancing over his shoulder at Rose and Eddie who looked about ready to fall apart, "Calm down," He frowned turning back to Gambit who was trembling, "The city isn' too far from here. If we can just get there an' get some decent clothes, then we should be able to blend in pretty well." 

 "Just kill Remy, Wolvie." Gambit whispered lifting his head.

Logan scowled, "I'm not gonna kill ya! Now get up off yer ass an' let's go!"  

~*~*~

 The walk into the city was a long one, especially with two children, a blind man, and a woman close to death. The group stumbled up to the entrance and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Logan turned around with a frown, "It'll look too suspicious with everyone going in there like this," He looked around spotting an alleyway across the street, "Eddie, Rose," His eyes softened as he stared down at his two children, "Take Gambit across the street to that alley there and sit with him until I get back. Got it?" 

The two nodded and Remy snorted, "Dis-"

Logan growled and Remy shut up, "Good." Logan nodded then watched as the three crossed the street and into the alley before he raced up the stairs.  

~*~*~

A/N: I know, I know. It's a short chapter. ::Sigh:: BUT!!! I'm not sure about something so I am going to take a poll. In your Review please submit if you would rather choice 'A' or choice 'B'. One of these choices is death for Kimla… the other is that she lives…

 Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't ------- own X-men.

A/N: ::Laughs nervously:: I know, I know. I asked a stupid question last chapter. Sorry. 

 ::Takes jar of deformed Jafas from Kimmy-Kat and blinks… then screams:: ::Stops screaming:: what are these… things you call Jafas? ::Blinks:: I don't know whether to thank you or… not… but thank you anyways. :: Tries to shake K.K of her leg:: heh… heh…

Thank you everyone for your reviews. ^__^

~*~*~

The hospital was buzzing with noise and movement. As soon as Logan entered through the doors several nurses and doctors surrounded him and immediately took Kimla. 

 "What happened to her?" A nurse with short red hair asked as she jotted down a few notes on her notebook. 

Logan shook his head not knowing quite how to explain his situation, "I-I found her like that…" 

 "How long ago?"

 "'bout an hour I guess."

The nurse looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, "Why did you wait so long?" 

Logan swallowed, "Long walk…" He replied, his voice slightly shaky. 

 "Oh…" The nurse nodded then pulled Logan to the side out of earshot of the other nurse's and patients, "You're from that mutant camp aren't you?" She asked, her voice a low whisper, "The one that was just liberated?" 

Logan backed up a step, "I uh…" 

 "I understand," The nurse whispered with a nod, "Your secret's safe with me."

A slow sigh escaped passed Logan's lips and he relaxed a little, "Will she be alright?"

 "Yes I believe so, she missed the main artery but she did loose a lot of blood." 

 "I-I need to go an'…" Logan shook his head running his fingers through his hair.

The nurse smiled faintly, "Don't worry."

Logan nodded then walked out of the building. 

~*~*~

Eddie glared at the hospital from his spot at the entrance of the alley; he was half-listening to the conversation taking place behind himself for lack of a better thing to do. 

 "What happened to your eyes?" Rose asked softly staring at Remy's swollen eyelids. 

Gambit frowned carefully running his fingers along the stitching, "Dey took dem." He sighed dropping his hand onto his thigh. 

 "Dad's coming back," Eddie informed them as he watched Logan run across the street.

Logan glanced down at the Eddie still wrapped up in the blanket from the lab, "Come on," he grunted looking over at Rose and Remy, "There's a shelter down the street. We'll get some clothes, something to eat and head back to the hospital." 

 "Is mom okay?" Rose asked climbing to her feet then helped Gambit up. 

Logan nodded, "She's gonna be okay." 

~*~*~

Eddie frowned down at the overly large sweatshirt and pants he now wore.

 "This bites," He sighed finding Rose sitting at a table by herself, "Where's Dad and that 'Gambit' guy?" 

 "Getting changed," Rose replied watching Eddie pull up a seat at the table, "Where have you been?" 

Eddie shrugged resting his elbows on the table, "Finding some clothes… " He trailed off as Logan and Remy returned to the table both in new (When I say 'new' I mean donated.) clothes on.

 Remy sat down at the table while Logan remained standing, "I need ta get back to the hospital ta see if yer mother's alright," He told the kids then turned to Remy, "I think you should go with me, yer eyes are startin' ta look infected." 

Logan was almost positive that Gambit's eyes, if they could, would have bugged out of his skull for his comment.  

 "Non, Remy's eye be fine!" Remy smiled weakly as if to prove his point then screamed when Logan pulled him out of his chair by the arm.

 "Come on!" Logan growled shoving Remy in front of himself, "You too." He grunted over his shoulder at Rose and Eddie. 

The two reluctantly joined their father who was now holding Remy by the arm as he tried to flee.

~*~*~

 "Nothin's gonna happen Gumbo!" Logan growled at Remy who was whimpering like a child as the four climbed the steps to the hospital. 

 Remy shook his head refusing to answer then squeaked when he ran into the door. Logan rolled his eyes then opened the door and pushed Remy inside as Rose and Eddie snickered quietly to themselves. 

 "Ah, Mr. Reed! You're back!" The same nurse as before greeted the group with a smile. 

 "Yea, uh, how's Kimla?" 

The nurse grinned, "She's conscious." 

Logan's eyes lit up, "Can we go see her?" 

 "Oh," The nurse leaned over to her right now noticing the rest of the group, "Family only," She smiled then looked up at Remy and gasped, "Oh! Sir what happened to your eyes? They look infected!" 

Remy covered his eyes with his hand, "Not'ing's wrong wit' Remy's eyes." He smiled weakly, "Non, not'ing wrong." 

Logan leaned over to the nurse, "They took his eyes at the camp…" Logan whispered.

 The nurse frowned, "Well… let's go get you cleaned up," She said taking Remy by the arm then turned to Logan, "Your wife is in room 316 upstairs." She smiled then led a protesting Remy away. 

~*~*~

A/N: Next chapter: Kimla's awake and Remy's eyes… O_o 

 Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Remy's Eyes

Disclaimer: X-men is not owned by moi!

A/N: Sorry 'bout the long wait, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. A little mixture of drama and humor fer everyone! An' thank you all for your lovely reviews!! ^___^

~*~*~

Her wrists burned from the antiseptics the doctor used to clean her wounds. The room painted a pale blue reeked of a mixture of food and the antiseptics. It all was making her head hurt.  

The door swung open and Rose and Eddie walked in slowly.

  "Mommy!"

 "Mom!"

The two called out suddenly smiling at the side of Kimla's bed.

 "Hey guys." She smiled warily and looked up to see Logan standing in the doorway. 

 "What happened to your wrists?" Rose asked pointing to Kimla's bandaged wrists.

Kimla dropped her gaze down to Rose then to her hands and frowned, "I hurt myself…" She said softly not wanting to go further into what happened.

 A doctor walked into the room and checked Kimla's stats, "You should be able to leave by tomorrow morning," The doctor smiled, "And if any of you are hungry," He looked over at Logan then the kids, "The cafeteria is just down the hall." 

Eddie and Rose looked at each other then at Logan, "Dad, can we go and get something to eat?" 

 Logan was hesitant for a moment then nodded when the doctor suggested he take them. 

It was silent for a few minutes after the doctor and kids left the room, Logan cleared his throat to break the tension and walked up next to the bed. 

 "How ya feelin'?" His voice rumbled over the steady beeps of the machines. 

Kimla shrugged keeping her eyes on her hands, "What happened? How… how'd we get out?" 

 "Mystique," Logan frowned, "Why'd you cut yerself again?" He asked softly tucking a strand of Kimla's hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him the hair falling out of place and back into her face, "Why?" She snapped then looked away feeling slightly embarrassed, "They were going to kill me anyways."

~*~*~

 "R-Remy's eyes are just fine!" Remy squeaked whipping his head back and forth to the sounds of the nurse's footsteps as she collected things from around the room. 

 "You don't have to be scared Mr. Remy," She smiled politely as she stopped in front of him with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and several cotton balls, "Now hold still this may sting a little." She then poured some of the alcohol onto a cotton ball and dabbed the stitching around Remy's left eye. 

 Needless to say he screamed like a banshee.

 "Never is Remy letting you touch Remy's eyes again!!" Remy cried out covering his eyes with his hands.

The nurse sighed rolling her eyes, "I'm sorry Mr. Remy," She frowned trying to remove his hands from his face, "come on, let me see," Hesitantly Remy dropped his hands down to his sides and let the nurse expect his eyes, "The stitches need to come out," She frowned, "I'll go get the doctor." 

 Gambit sighed when her heard the door click shut and briefly thought of escape, then pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he realized he needed to see in order to escape.

The door opened and closed once again and a new voice filled the room, "Hello Mr. Remy, how are you doing today?" A male voice, the doctor Remy assumed, asked as he read over Remy's charts. 

 "Remy be just fine if he could leave." Remy grumbled cracking his knuckles nervously. 

The doctor chuckled softly, "Whoever stitched your eyes did a terrible job," Remy snorted, the doctor ignored him, "I'm just going to remove the stitching and then re-stitch you eyes shut again to avoid any infections." 

 Remy nodded and a few minutes later the doctor was removing the stitching.

~*~*~

 "It was like being back in that closet again, Logan," Kimla wiped at her eyes stubbornly trying not to cry, "It was the same thing… and I was too afraid to use my powers… I'm so weak…" She whispered glaring at her wrists.

Logan sat down on the edge of the bed, "Yer not weak," Kimla shook her head, "Yer not."

 "If I wasn't weak, then I wouldn't have cut myself…" Kimla whispered squeezing her eyes shut.

A knock at the door made both of them startle, Logan growled standing up, "Come in." He grunted.

 The door opened and Gambit walked in glaring at Logan with his red on black eyes, "Dis place sucks!" He growled folding his arms over his chest angrily.

Logan blinked, "Gumbo… why are yer eyes back in yer head?" 

 "Part of Remy's mutation Remy guess…" Gambit shrugged.

"That's nice…" Logan blinked again then looked over his shoulder at Kimla, "I'm gonna go get the kids an' figure out what we're gonna do tomorrow."

 "Tomorrow?" Kimla asked softly brushing a stray tear off her cheek.

Logan nodded, "Hopefully they didn't go into our bank account an' steal our cash…"

 "An' Gambit needs ta go an' find out what happened t' de Chere." Gambit frowned turning his back to the room.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Tears

Disclaimer: I did not create the world of X-men, but I did create this one. 

A/N: ::Sighs:: First was the most horrible writers block I've had in a while and then the phone lines didn't work for two days. O_O GAH!! But now everything's fixed and well. Thank you all for you reviews! ^_^

~*~*~

They walked in silence, only listening to the sound of traffic and nature around them. Logan glanced over at Gambit who was carrying a sleeping Rose on his back. Eddie snored softly from his spot on Logan's back, Logan grunted adjusting him to a more comfortable position then continued walking. He looked over his shoulder and sighed inwardly catching Kimla crying silently again. Having been released from the hospital earlier that morning she had continued to break down and cry every now and then and refused to tell him what was wrong. 

 Gambit frowned, "Has she told you yet?" He whispered to Logan glancing at him. 

Logan shook his head, "No." 

 "What do you t'ink it is?" 

 "Dunno," But now that he thought about it, she did smell a little different. It was a familiar scent but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, "What happened with you?" 

 Gambit narrowed his eyes behind his new pair of sunglasses, "Found out 'bout de two other camps Mystique helped liberate, and de six more left," He didn't feel like telling him about how he found out what they did to over three hundred specially selected mutants, including his wife and kid, "Were dey smart 'nough to take our money?" 

 "Nope, it's all there," He snorted, "Well most of it, had ta pay off the hospital." 

Gambit smirked, "Den why are we still walkin'?" 

 "The hotel's just 'round the corner, Gumbo. 'sides, I need ta stretch my legs after bein' cooped up in that small room with ya fer a month." 

~*~*~

 Kimla sniffed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, her life had once again changed drastically all because of the doctors two little words, 'You're pregnant.' The worst part of it was that she didn't think it was Logan's.

 "We're here," Logan grunted looking over his shoulder at her, his eyes softened slightly before he turned to Gambit, "I'll pay fer the rooms fer tonight, but you gotta get yer own tomorrow." 

 Gambit nodded and the four walked inside. 

The hotel is warm and dimly lit, a small old man smiled at the group as they entered and pulled out a black book. 

 "How can I help you folks?" 

Kimla tuned out the conversation between Logan and the old man and drifted into thought.

 "Alright then, three rooms." Logan sighed rubbing his temple with his right hand while he held Eddie up with his left. 

He looked over his shoulder at Kimla who had her head bowed and her eyes glued to the floor, another sigh escaped passed his lips as he averted his eyes up to Gambit. 

 "Me, Kimla and the kids will take the two conjoining rooms, you can have the last one." 

Gambit nodded and shifted Rose so that he now held her in his arms with her head laying gently on his shoulder, "Gambit will keep an eye on dem while you talk to de chere." He whispered glancing over at Kimla. 

 Logan nodded then followed Gambit up the stairs to the rooms.

~*~*~

 "Please don't ignore me," Logan pleaded climbing to his feet then turned so that he faced Kimla still sitting on the bed, "something happened this mornin' that upset ya," Kimla looked up at him her eyes shining with unleashed tears, "what happened?" He whispered then sighed in frustration when Kimla looked away, "I can't… I don't know what to do…" He ran a hand through his hair. 

 "Logan," Kimla swallowed turning back to him, tears now made their way down her cheeks, "I'm… I'm pregnant," Logan's eyes widened slightly in shock, "And I-I don't think it's yours." She looked away once again and sobbed into her hands. 

 Logan's face paled visibly as he stared at Kimla's shuddering form, he didn't know what to do what to say. In the back of his mind he knew that it wasn't her fault, that it was the fault of some other bastard at that camp. He turned his back to Kimla who had looked back up at him again then walked out of the room closing the door behind himself. 

 "Logan!" Kimla called out but was left in the silence that had washed over the room. 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review. 


	14. Chapter 14: Shatter Peices

Disclaimer: I don't own de X-men.

A/N: ::Grumbles:: School started again… an it SUCKS! I had the coolest teacher ever, we didn't have to do work or anything but the occasional map and that was it. Then something happened, none of us know exactly what, and he's gone and been replaced with the teacher from HELL!! 

 Okay I'm done ranting now…

~*~*~

Gambit was standing in the hallway when Logan calmly walked out and closed the door behind him. He closed his eyes and sighed as Kimla called out his name in what seemed like fear. Gambit blinked glancing at the door then Logan concern evident in his eyes. 

Logan scrubbed his face with his hand as he leaned back against the door, "I can't go back in there." He whispered bowing his head, shadows covering his face.  

 "What happened?" Gambit asked, his thick Cajun accent even thicker in his nervousness.

Logan snorted softly, "She's pregnant," He grunted looking up at the Cajun, "and it ain't mine." 

Gambit shook his head in disbelief, "Wolvie… der, der gotta be an-" 

"She was raped Gumbo." Logan whispered his voice holding a small amount of uncertainty, like he was still trying to believe it all himself. 

His face suddenly scrunched up in anger and he spun around slamming his fist into the wall, "Damn it!" He shouted pulling his fist out of the wall, "Damn it!" 

 The sound of glass shattering in the bedroom startled him away from the wall, his eyes grew wide and before he knew it he was in the room staring down at Kimla kneeling on the floor. She looked up at him her eyes full of determination, as she clutched a piece of the mirror she had broken so tightly that it was beginning to cut her hands. Logan kneeled down next to her grabbing her hands and began to pry the glass shard from her hands.

 "Please," She sobbed trying to keep her grip on the now slippery piece of glass, "l-let me kill it…"

 "Dad what's going on?" 

Logan looked up as Eddie and Rose walked into the room and gaped at the scene.

 "Gambit, take 'em-" 

Remy herded the kids back into the other room,  "Got it!" He called over his shoulder as he closed the door. 

 "Kimla! Think of what yer doin'!" Logan cried out.

Kimla's eyes widened and she let go of the glass; her hands were red with blood and burned like fire. Logan dropped the piece of glass and grabbed a hold of Kimla's arms and hoisted her up. 

 "Come on." He whispered pulling her over to the bathroom and turned on the sink sticking her hands under the cold water.

She stared at her hands numbly as the blood tainted water swirled down the drain, she blinked looking up at Logan who had turned off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping her hands in it. 

 "Logan?" Her voice wavered slightly.

 "Shh." He shushed her as he led her over to the bed and made her sit before he began cleaning up the glass. 

~*~*~

 "What's going on?" Eddie demanded stomping his foot stubbornly reminding Remy of Logan so much that he almost laughed, almost. 

Rose sat down on the bed pulling her knees to her chest as she watched Remy ignore Eddie and walk over to the small TV turning it on. 

 _"In other news, the president has issued a search for the 200 missing escaped mutants-"_ Remy scowled turning off the TV then turned back to Rose and Eddie who were staring at him expectantly.

Remy frowned pulling off his sunglasses and set them down on the TV, "What?" 

Eddie repeated himself this time slower, "What's going on?" 

 "Ah, de chere just hurt herself is all. De Wolvie didn't want you to see all de blood." 

Rose's eyes widened, "Blood? Is she okay?" 

 "Everyt'ing's fine," Remy nodded trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice, "Now," He glanced over at the clock, "It be late, you two should proba'ly get ready for bed." 

~*~*~

An hour later Logan entered the kid's room finding them both asleep and Remy fast asleep in a chair, he snorted too tired and mentally drained to do anything else and exited the room closing the door behind himself. Kimla stirred pulling the blankets tighter around herself in her sleep. Logan sat down on the edge of the bed running a hand through his hair before he crawled under the blankets and curled up next to Kimla. 

 "I love you." He mumbled in her ear before drifting off to sleep. 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Orange

Disclaimer: ::Kills the disclaimer:: ::Blinks:: Okay you all know by now that this isn't mine… heh heh.

A/N: Thank you Xerios and Xiowolfe for your reviews! My friend drew a really cool (I think it's cool ^_^) picture of Kimla from chapter 9. If you would like to see it either E-mail me or tell me in a review and I'll send it to ya.

 I would also like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter; I've rewritten it at least three times. (Ever had one of those day/weeks where whatever you write sounds like crap?) I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner. ^_^

~*~*~

A crash of thunder woke Kimla up with a startled cry. Logan sat up next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him as she panted for breath. She closed her eyes trying to slow her racing heart by listening to the steady rhythm of his. 

 "Bad dream?" He whispered closing his eyes as he rested his chin on the top of her head. 

 "I don't know." She whispered biting her lip, "What time is it?" She asked tilting her head back.

Logan glanced over his shoulder at the clock then back at Kimla, "3:34."  

 A long and heavy sigh escaped passed Kimla lips as she leaned back against Logan, his other arm wrapping around her pulling her into his lap. 

 "Tell me what happened." He whispered stroking her hair like one would a child. 

She shivered closing her eyes; a haggard looking man stared back at her with eyes filled with fear.  

 "He had such beautiful orange eyes," She whispered feeling the burn of tears forming behind her closed eyelids, "Stryker had forced me into his cell and use my powers on him," She shivered again and sighed when Logan hugged her tighter to him, "He was reduced to a puddle of flesh and bone in less than a minute, I won't ever forget the look on his face…" 

 Logan closed his eyes feeling the wetness of her tears against his chest, he frowned knowing there was nothing he could do or say to help her forget, to make the nightmares stop, 'cause he lived in the same Hell at one time. 

~*~*~

Rose glanced up at her mother then at the others as they walked down the sidewalk rather quickly. Everything that morning had been a rush, a blur and was getting more confusing with each passing minute. Logan's eyes darted up to the sky and widened, Gambit followed his gaze up, "Oh shit." He whispered stopping dead in his tracks along with Logan.

 "This way!" Logan shouted shoving everyone into an alleyway, "Keep running!" 

 "Logan what's going on?" Kimla scooped up Rose in her arms as she ran.

"They're using sentinels to track us!" Logan growled.

The alley came to an abrupt stop at a brick wall; Logan turned around searching for a door then dropped his eyes to the ground finding a manhole covering and reached down pulling it aside. 

 "Go! They wont find you down there!" He ordered taking Rose from Kimla's arms.

Kimla looked about ready to protest but obeyed and climbed down the ladder. Logan helped Rose down onto the ladder then Eddie before he turned to Gambit, "Go on Gumbo." He grunted over the noise of the sentinels flying in closer.

 "What 'bout you mon ami?" Remy frowned eyeing the tunnel. 

Logan snorted, "I'll be down in a minute, just make sure you get Kimla and the kids ta safety." 

Remy looked up at Logan, "You don' plan on following, do you?" 

There was a loud crash at the entrance of the alley and both men looked up at the large sentinel staring back at them.

 "Go Gambit!" Logan roared shoving the Cajun towards the manhole, "You have ta help them!" 

Remy lowered himself into the sewer and watched as the light disappeared when Logan covered the manhole back up again. Slowly he climbed down the ladder wondering how he was going to tell Kimla and even if Logan was going to make it back, alive that is. Once his feet hit the ground he pulled off his sunglasses sticking them into his pocket. Kimla stepped out of the shadows into the dim light the holes in the cover were allowing through and eyes Gambit wearily. 

 "Where's Logan?" She whispered already knowing the truth.

 "He stayed above." 

Kimla bowed her head then turned around disappearing back into the darkness. 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16: Purpose

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe for your review! ^_^

~*~*~

The dimly lit room gave off an eerie vibe, the soft murmur of a nearby radio only added to the eeriness of it all. Gambit closed his eyes listening to the news report playing on the radio, _~5 mutants were caught yesterday afternoon, three more were found dead after a sentinel attack-~_

 "Vat do you think of this all?" A thick German voice broke into Remy's thoughts.

Remy opened his eyes finding Kurt, a dark blue elf-like mutant standing in front of him, "Dat it is unfair and dat de world is goin' ta hell, what 'bout you?" 

Kurt's cattish yellow eyes disappeared into his face briefly when he blinked, "I believe that God has a purpose for all of this-"

 "Some purpose," Remy cut in scowling, "See dat family over dere?" He tilted his head towards where Kimla sat with Eddie and Rose talking, Kurt glanced over at them then back at Remy and nodded, "Dere was four of 'em yesterday, dey all held each other together, gave each other 'purpose'," Kurt frowned glancing back at Kimla, "Part of dere purpose died yesterday, now what are dey goin' ta do? Where was God den?" 

"He was there mein freund, maybe all isn' as dark as you see things to be."

 "Maybe," Remy grunted climbing to his feet, "But dat don' make what dey are doin' above any more right."

Kurt watched the Cajun walk away then sighed glancing over at Kimla who appeared to be just barely holding herself together.

~*~*~

 "So we're gonna be stayin' down here for a while?" Eddie asked timidly eyeing the other mutants roaming around the shadowy room known as a safe heaven for mutants while the war above was raging. 

Kimla nodded brushing a strand of hair out of Rose's face, "Just for a little while." 

 "What about Dad? How will he find us?" Rose asked her eyes widening in panic. 

 "He'll find us, don't worry." 

"Don't be silly Rose," Eddie snorted climbing to his feet, "Dad's dead." He hissed harshly then stomped off to the other side of the room. 

 Kimla gaped at her son in shock, since when had her six-year-old son grown up? Rose's choked back sob snapped her out of her shock.

 "Is he really dead?" She sniffled wiping at her eyes.

Kimla shook her head hugging Rose to her, "No baby, he's alive." 

 Rose hiccupped, "Really?"

 "Yes." Kimla nodded silently praying that she was right.

~*~*~

(Ten Months Later)

Still no sign of the war above letting up or of Logan.

 Kimla watched Rose and Eddie goof off with another mutant of their age near the entrance of the room. A high pitch wail startled her from her thoughts followed by a disgruntle Cajun standing in front of her hold a crying baby. 

 "Remy t'inks dat dis is yours." Gambit frowned holding the baby out awkwardly to Kimla.

Kimla smiled softly taking the child into her arms, "Thanks for watching him for me, Remy," She said glancing up at the Cajun who nodded and walked off, then down at the sniffling child, "What's wrong James?" 

 James blinked up at her with large orange eyes and reached a pudgy hand out towards Kimla's face. She smiled sadly down at him; he was the result of one of their experiments, their cruelest one.

He smiled sweetly up at her and began to babble, gurgling out incoherent gibberish with a few spit bubbles. 

~*~*~

A/N: I know it's short… but please review it anyways! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17: Return

A/N: Thank you Xerios and Wolvies gal 1 for your reviews! 

__

~*~*~ 

I'm back in your system now, and I've waited much too lone.  
I'm back in your system now and I'm finally coming home. 

-Saliva, Black Into Your System

~*~*~*~ 

'Eggs

Milk

Bread

Chicken

Chips…'

Kimla rolled her eyes and folded up the shopping list as she waited for the traffic to clear so she could cross the street. It was her day to get groceries since she was one of the few whose mutation didn't affect her outer appearance. Looking up she noticed a shaggy looking man staring at her on the other side of the street. 

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Logan,' She frowned sprinting across the road as the traffic cleared up, 'but he's dead.'

The man grabbed her arm as she passed him, "Kimla…?" He whispered.

She froze tears welling up in her eyes; slowly she turned to him blinking back the tears. 

"Is it really you?" 

Nodding, Kimla threw her arms around Logan's neck sobbing into his shoulder, "I thought you were dead!" She pulled back staring him in the eyes, "What happened to you?" She whispered noticing for the first time the blankness that resided in the depths of his dark brown eyes. 

He looked away shaking his head, "Not here, we can't talk here." 

"Alright," She replied shakily, "We'll talk back at home." All thoughts of getting food were forgotten as Kimla took Logan by the hand and led him back across the street.

~*~*~

"They took me ta another camp, this one was a lot more different than Stryker's camp," Logan looked around at the others listening intently to his story, hanging on his every word, "I was knocked out most of the time I was there, when I finally woke up I made my escape…"

~*~Flashback~*~

_The air was stale with a stench of something unrecognizable to Logan as he ran down the corridor to what he presumed was an exit. Shoving the doors open Logan fell back a step at what he saw, mutant children all ranging from different ages and not a one over what appeared to be 12 months old. Slowly he walked to the center of the room ignoring the twisting sensation in his stomach. _

"My God," He whispered his eyes widening, "I'm in a fuckin' breeding camp!" 

Finding another door, Logan quickly exited through it finding himself in yet another room. His mind raced at the scene displayed before him and a wave of anger washed over him. Here was another room filled with children, but they were all dead, or dying. Logan gritted his teeth, they were all dead due to some sick-minded person's desire to destroy all mutants. 

Walking across the room he noticed a filing cabinet, without hesitation he approached it and yanked open a drawer flipping through the files. 

He froze finding a file that read, 'Kimla Howlett' in large bold letters. 

Stryker's first attempt at mutant breeding: Incomplete.

__

"Son of a bitch!" Logan snarled tearing the file up and threw it away. 

The stench he had smelled earlier was getting stronger and he had a feeling that it was coming from behind the door at the back of the room…

Slowly he pushed open the door, his eyes watering from the smell of decomposition and blood. Once the door was fully opened he felt his stomach turn, not being able to stop himself he turned back into the room and threw up all over the floor. 

~*~End of Flashback~*~

A/N: Sorry, evil cliffy! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18: Return Part 2

A/N: Now I will answer your peoples questions! 

Xerios: Thank you for your review!! ::Nods O_O:: Yes, I read a comic where Logan and Scott were brothers, and what's more was that Xavier was on the side of the bad AND they changed Pyro into a woman. (Which she later died along with Iceman and some weird dude…)

 But Logan was cool, (The only good character ^__^) 

Jinx: Whoa! Take a DEEP breath. Okay, glad you are back! ^_^ ::Laugh nervously:: This chapter might disappoint you with the whole 'happiness' thing. (And in answer to your review for 'Water', I did that poem after reading ORIGIN. A great comic if you haven't read it. The person he had 'killed' was Rose, who he did kill in the comic.)

Wolvies gal 1: My friend thanks you for the compliment. It made her happy! And the review for my story made me happy, so thank you again! ^____^

Xiowolfe: ::Pulls out a box of Kleenex:: 

Oddisee: Don't fall, don't fall!! Lol.

~*~*~

Slowly he pushed open the door, his eyes watering from the smell of decomposition and blood. Once the door was fully opened he felt his stomach turn, not being able to stop himself he turned back into the room and threw up all over the floor. 

~*~End of Flashback~*~

The room was silent save for the dripping of a leaky pipe, Logan licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair, "I couldn't believe what I had just saw-"

~*~Flashback~*~

_After dry heaving for another minute, Logan shakily climbed to his feet using the wall for support. Wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, he straightened himself out and turned back to the door. Swallowing the sour taste of bile still lingering on his tongue, he threw open the door and walked outside into the blazing light of the sun. _

_ Flies buzzed around the mounds of the carelessly tossed out mutant corpses, adults and children alike. Slowly he walked along the dirt path trying to avert his eyes away from the dead. As he walked something struck his foot, daring himself a look he found a yellow visor with red lenses. Lifting his gaze a little he found the owner of the visor lying on his back, eyes open wide in fear and the whole left side of his face gone. _

_ Picking up the visor, he carefully dusted it off and placed it on Scott's chest before he continued on down the path. _

~*~Flashback End~*~

 "The camp had obviously been deserted, leavin' us all fer dead. Those of us who weren't already dead…" He glanced up at Kimla holding a fussy James and looked away.

 "Vhy do you think they abandoned the camp?" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

Logan shrugged noting mentally that Kurt was probably one of the only survivors from Xavier's, he frowned looking away noticing Eddie sitting at the back of the room by himself. 

 Kimla followed his gaze over to their son and frowned, "He's been distant ever since we were taken," She sat down next to Logan as she spoke watching as the others walked away going back to their own business, "He won't talk to anyone."   

 "What 'bout Rose?" 

She shook her head, "Not even her."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows then stood up abruptly making his way across the room to where Edie sat rubbing his hands. 

 "Why does it hurt so bad?" Eddie whispered fisting his hands. 

 Logan blinked having not expected Eddie to be the first to speak, "Why does what hurt?" He asked sitting down next to Eddie. 

"My hands…" Eddie lifted a shaky hand; small beads of blood had begun to form in between his knuckles around what appeared to be the tips of his claws.

 "Relax yer arm muscles."

 "But it hurts too." Eddie whined trying to focus on his hands.

Logan frowned, "It'll hurt every time ya use 'em, ya just gotta ignore it." 

Closing his eyes, Eddie retracted the tips of his claws then sighed and wiped his hands off on his pants. 

 "I can help ya with 'em if ya want?" 

Eddie looked up at him and nodded slowly, "You won't leave again will you?" 

 "Not if I can help it." 

~*~*~

A/N: ::Shakes head:: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I want to end this story in one or two more chapters so I can start writing a sequel to 'I Won't Hate Anymore'. (I know I wrote that WAY back in July of last year, but a friend inspired me so… yea. ^_^) Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon, if exams don't kill me first. O_O

 PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19: In The End

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and for stickin' with me threw this extremely long story. (My longest one yet!) But this be the last chapter.:( and it's short too, but that means there could be a sequel. ^_^ That is, if ya'll want to read one…

~*~*~

~All mutant camps have been closed and the sentinels have been shut down, this war is over ladies and gentlemen~

A chorus of cheers erupted from the crowd of mutants standing around the radio, after nearly a year of being cooped up underground they were finally free to roam the streets again. 

~*~*~

(One Year Later)

Logan sat on the porch of his new home smoking a cigar and watching the sunset as the kids played in the yard. Kimla walked out and sat down beside him without a word. She smiled watching Eddie and Rose trying to teach James some kind of game.

  "You think that we'll finally have a normal life?" She asked resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

 Logan shrugged dropping his cigar on the ground and stomped it out with the toe of his boot, "I doubt it," He grunted a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Don't know what normal is." 

Kimla grinned then sat up straight when Rose screamed and ran over to them. 

 "What's wrong?" Kimla asked as Rose ran passed her and inside the house. 

Eddie fell on his back laughing, "That was great!" He squeaked out in between laughs. 

 Logan glanced at Kimla and shrugged then turned back to Eddie still laying on the ground laughing, "Alright, spill it!' He grunted climbing to his feet folding his arms over his chest. 

 Eddie sat up and pointed to a stunned looking James standing by the tree, "Look what he can do!"

James looked over at Eddie then up at Logan and Kimla staring at him, and then he hiccupped. An explosion of flames erupted from his mouth then retreated back down his throat.

 "Holly sh-" Logan began but caught himself before he could utter the curse word in front of Eddie and James. 

James shook his head then grinned up at Logan, his eyes an even brighter orange than they were a few seconds earlier. Logan sat back down next to a gaping Kimla and ran a hand through his hair, "What were we saying 'bout 'normal' again?" He muttered watching Eddie burn down the tree he had been standing next to earlier.

 Kimla shook her head, "What you said earlier," She smiled, "'Don't know what normal is'." 

~*~*~

END.


End file.
